Insert swear word of your choice here
by Canadian-Farmer-Little-Mermaid
Summary: About clary and jace. no shadow hunters. was origanally maximum ride but theres not enough MI fics out there.
1. Chapter 1

**(Insert swear word of your choice here)**

Chapter one

I can't believe that everything that has happened in the past year led up to this. Still if I had to do it again, I'd do it in a heartbeat. I guess I should go back to the day that it began…

My name is Clarissa Fairchild but I prefer to be called Clary. I think it all began on the first day of school in Gr.11. I met with all my friends Simon, Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus to compare schedules. I had all of my classes with one of them. That's when he came into the school. Jace Wayland, he's the most popular boy in school. He's got golden hair, golden eyes and a golden tan that he's always had. He's the captain of almost every sport team and every year he's been here we've won 1st place. He's the messiah, the golden boy (literally), and he's also like the smartest kid in school. He's even smarter than the math geeks including myself. Yep I'm a math geek. I'm the second smartest kid but does anyone remember that. Of course not. Alec and Isabelle are his brother and sister. Their parents met Jace when he was younger and thought "he's just so adorable. We can't leave him here. Lets adopt him so he has proper parents." So now Alec and Isabelle have another sibling. They have a little brother named Max whose nine years old, but he's dying of leukemia so they don't like to talk about him much. Jace came up to us then.

"Hey bro. Let's see your schedule," Alec said.

"Sure," Jace replied.

Guess what? Jace and I had all of our classes together. Isn't that just peachy? And because of my luck I was probably going to have to sit beside him. God and all of you Angels in heaven, HELP ME! I've loved Jace since the moment I saw him. We were even best friends until Gr.9. From Jk to Gr.9 we were the best of friends. I even thought he loved me too because when we were nine we were shooting hoops at his house and he kissed me under the net. Ever since then I thought there was hope for us to be together. But suddenly in Gr.9 I tried to hang out with him and he said to leave him alone. I never got over him and I still love him. I wish I could hate him but when you're in love you cannot hate the person. It's impossible. I put on a tough face around him but when he first rejected me I was broken. Izzy was so worried that I would do something to myself. So she moved into my room and was with me always. She moved back to her house when I got better but she still basically lives at my house. I never go to her house though because of Jace. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even hear the bell ring. I only snapped out of it when someone shaked me and I was staring into golden eyes.

"Hello. Is anyone in there?" he asked.

"Why?" I said coldly. "What do you want?"

"I was just wondering if you would walk with me to class since we have all the same ones," he said smoothly.

"sure," I said breathlessly and it came out sounding like a question.

We walked to class and when I got there I sat down in an empty table. Two people sit at a table and guess who sat down beside me. If you guessed Jace, you would be right. Simon was in this class with me and he sat at the table next to me and glared daggers at my partner. School went by in a blur with Jace always next to me. He was my partner in everything and always sat beside me. I was getting all these looks I had never seen before. I didn't get why but I really didn't care what they thought.

"So…" Jace said.

"So what." I said

"I was wondering if you would come over to my house tonight. Izzy is always upset that you won't come over and she really wants you there. Ask Izzy to come over and I'm sure she'll be thrilled. She has had a major room re-do since you were last there. Please if not for me, for Izzy."

I considered what he said. I didn't know if I could be there with all the memories. I really didn't know what to do.

"Well…"

An: How did you like my first chapter. This is my first story ever. Click the review button to tell me what Clary says to Jace about coming over. The title is more suited for maximum ride but then I saw how few Mortal Instruments fics there were so I changed it. If you didn't like it tell me so I stop this. I'm cool with those who feel they need to flame cause I know I'm not a good writer.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Insert swear word of your choice here)**

Chapter Two

A/n:Thank you to my first reviewers. Your comments were all so kind. Thanks to Bookninja15, WayToPretty, Taylor Jade, Bookworm24601, and last but not least Krys516. I've taken into consideration what you all said.

"Well… I guess so. I don't see why not," I said and I sounded so strong that I was surprised.

"Cool. I'll see you later then," He said and Walked away.

I can't believe I let Jace convince me to go over to his house. This was really gonna come back to hurt me later on but right now I need to go find Isabelle and ask to go to her house tonight.

As I expected Isabelle had no problem with it. So now we were driving to her house. Her House was huge and I'd really forgotten how rich she was. Since the last time I was here they had definitely done some renovations. As Izzy parked the car I noticed there were four other cars in the driveway. I guess they had company because Iz has her own car, her parents had their own car, and Jace and Alec shared a car. Izzy ran upstairs to her room and I followed far behind her. I went to the door where Isabelle's room was last and my mouth dropped wide open because on the bed was Alec and MAGNUS making out. I jumped about two feet in the air and that's when they noticed me. I blushed tomato red and mumbled an apology. I ran out the door and into someone and we tumbled to the ground. Please let be Izzy, Please let it be Izzy. I opened my eyes and guess whose chest I was lying on. Jace's of course. I was already blushing so hard I didn't think I could get any redder but of course I did. I jumped up and ran down the hall into someone's room. They room I chose was all white and very clean with nothing to show that anyone was living there. I turned around and Jace was standing in the doorway. I know I have horrible luck but seriously.

"What are you doing in my room," Jace asked.

"I really don't know. I'll leave now," I silently begged him to let me go.

"Can you stay for a second? I want to ask you some questions," he said.

I couldn't resist him so I said, "Okay. What do you want to know?"

"First, why did you run into me? Second, why was your face so red and third, why did you just jump off me and run?"

"To answer your first question I went into the wrong room and saw things I never wanted to know about. Second I can't tell you and third I had a mini heart attack from what I saw so when I ran into I was trying to get away as fast as I could so I jumped up and ran. Does that answer your questions?"

"Um I guess so. What did you see exactly?" he asked me.

"I really can't tell you and I'm scarred for life so I really don't want to talk about it. Can I go now? Isabelle is probably looking for me," I told him and just after I finished talking we heard someone yell "Clary!"

He stepped out of the doorframe and let me pass. I ran into the hallway and saw Izzy walking towards me.

"Where have you been? I thought you were right behind me. So that means I was talking to myself. Thanks Clary."

I knew Izzy was upset because she never blows up on me for no good reason.

"Sorry. I walked into the wrong room and lost you so I walked into a lot of wrong rooms."

Izzy and I hung out for a while but I went home while they were having dinner because I knew if I stayed, it would be incredibly awkward for me.

I went home and all I could see was Alec and Magnus making out. I was so close to screaming and I was dreading tomorrow because I would have to see them. Any one who's up there please HELP ME!


End file.
